grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Porter
Rolek Porter, father Trubel, friend Nick Burkhardt, friend Juliette Silverton, friend Grandfather (paternal) Great-grandfather (paternal) |job = |status = Living |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Josh Porter is the son of Rolek Porter. He first appeared in . Although the three previous generations of Porter men were Grimms, Josh was not. Appearances Season 3 Josh had been grudgingly traveling with his father, Rolek, from Pennsylvania all the way to Portland over the past two weeks, and once they arrived in Portland, he was sent numerous times to find Nick Burkhardt and bring him to Rolek, who constantly told Josh about the Wesen that he had seen and imminent threats, such as the Verrat, that continued to hunt them down. Not being a Grimm like his father, Josh believed that Rolek had lost his mind and that all of the creatures that his father saw were simply in his head. One night, Josh came back to his hotel room without Nick, which irritated his father. On his way back to his hotel room, a man in an elevator informed him that hotel maintenance had been working on fixing his cable for several hours. After a brief argument over the paranoid behavior that Josh's father was displaying, the same man that spoke to Josh earlier knocked on their door claiming to be maintenance. Opening the door, Josh was suddenly attacked by the man, who then woged into a Hundjäger. After pushing the attacker off, Josh was saved by his father, who impaled the Verrat agent from behind with a sword. The two then escaped the hotel and hid out in an abandoned building. After going again to bring Nick to his father, Josh instead met Trubel. Trubel noticed his Hundjäger drawing that was given to Josh by Rolek and recognized it immediately. She and Josh then headed off to see Rolek. After Trubel saw Rolek's Grimm artifacts, Rolek collapsed, forcing Josh and Trubel to take the old man to the hospital. Inside the hospital, Josh got a call from Weston Steward, who claimed to be "Detective Donovan," informing him that the Portland police needed him and his father to turn themselves in for questioning because of what happened in the hotel. Since his father was in the hospital, Josh gave Steward the name of the hospital instead. That night, Trubel finally brought in Nick to talk to Rolek, who passed out a short time later. While Trubel and Nick went to check on Rolek's trunk, Josh watched through the window as doctors attempted to revive his father, who died shortly afterwards. With Rolek dead, Josh looked to Nick and his friends for an explanation to what his father had been talking about this whole time. Inside Nick's home, he, Nick, Trubel, Hank, and Juliette searched through Rolek's trunk for the key that he had been guarding. They eventually found a locking mechanism inside his cane and found the key hidden inside the shaft. Josh went with everyone to the spice shop, where Monroe and Nick put the two partial pieces of the maps together from both of the keys. Season 4 Josh arrived back at his dad's home in Philadelphia with an urn containing his dad's ashes and said, "Okay, dad, you're home." When he went inside, he found that it was trashed. He then heard some voices upstairs, and a man came down the stairs and yelled to his partner upstairs to alert him that Josh was there. As he advanced towards Josh, Josh threw his dad's urn at the man and ran out of the house. Both intruders woged into Hundjägers and went after him. Josh managed to get away and he called Nick. He told him that he returned to his dad's house in Philadelphia, found it torn apart, and that there were people there who were now chasing after him. Josh asked Nick if this was happening because his dad was a Grimm, speculating that they were looking for the key. Not knowing that Nick had lost his powers, he told him that he wasn't like Nick, Trubel, or his dad and that he was normal, and he frantically asked Nick what he should do. Nick told him not to go back to his house and not to call the police because of how everything would sound and that he had to get out of there. Josh anguished over the fact his car was back at the house, but he then heard the men coming back and had to hang up the phone as he fled. After managing to get on a bus, Josh called Nick back and told him he didn't know what to do or where to go. Nick told him he needed to find a safe place to stay, and Josh asked him where that safe place would be. Josh returned to Portland where he made his way to Nick and Juliette's house. When he knocked on the door, Trubel answered it and was surprised to see him. She pulled him into the house because there were men outside monitoring the house that might see them, and she asked Josh what he was doing there. Josh told her he had no place to go. Josh later watched as the car outside the house that Trubel punctured the tires of was being loaded up to be towed away. Josh let Trubel know that they were leaving and then hungrily bit into a sandwich Trubel made for him, noting he hadn't eaten in a day. He asks Trubel how long the men had been watching her, and Trubel said she wasn't sure. Josh told her about what happened when he returned home , and they both figured it was because of his dad being a Grimm. Josh said he needed to talk to Nick, and Trubel told him that Nick was okay but that things were a little different now. Josh worriedly asked her what that meant, but Trubel didn't say anything right away. Later, Josh was alone in the house and was crouching by a window holding Trubel's machete when Nick, Juliette, and Trubel arrived from the spice shop. Nick asked Josh if he knew how to use the machete, and he said he had no clue. In Nick and Juliette's house, he looked through a Grimm diary as he spoke with Juliette about his dad and how he thought the stuff he showed him growing and spoke about were just fantasies. He told Juliette he thought his dad was crazy and getting crazier, and she asked him why he brought Rolek to Portland then. Josh said that he did so because it was his dying wish, and at that point, he didn't care whether his dad was crazy. He added that after meeting everyone in Portland, he'd realized that crazy was relative. Josh asked Juliette how she dealt with it, and she said that the way she viewed things, everyone had problems and that some were just worse than others. He then said that sometimes he wished he could be like Nick, but he also thought that might be a dumb thing to wish for. Juliette replied, "One day you might not have a choice," and he acknowledged that and said it scared him. He then asked about Monroe and Rosalee, and Juliette said the threats against them were real and that Nick was taking them seriously. Josh wished he could do something to help, but he and Juliette both pointed out everything else that Josh was currently dealing with, and he then realized this was the first Christmas he wouldn't be celebrating back home in Philadelphia. The next morning, Josh asked Trubel where she was going as she was about to leave the house. She told him she needed to do something, and Josh insisted he come along with her because she had told him that he needed to overcome his fear of things, adding that he should learn from her just like she learned from Nick. Trubel pointed out that she and Nick were Grimms, but Josh countered with the fact that Juliette and Hank were not. Trubel then let him come with her but told him to not get in her way. They arrived at Shaw Steinkellner's neighborhood, and Trubel told Josh to stay put across the street as she snuck around the back of Shaw's house. However, Josh saw a man approach Shaw's house and start walking to where Trubel went, so he came up from behind and hit the man in the head with a rock and knocked him out before he could attack Trubel. Trubel told Josh the man was a Schakal and found a mask in one of his pockets, and they then left. They returned to Nick and Juliette's house to show Nick the mask and to tell him about what happened at Shaw's house. Trubel then explained why Shaw was a threat to Nick, how Bud had previously come over to actually talk to her about him and how he thought Shaw had found out about Nick from someone at Monroe and Rosalee's wedding. Nick then told her to see what else Bud knew but to just get names. A little bit later, Trubel, Josh, and Bud sat in Bud's truck outside Shaw's house, and Bud used binoculars to identify who was at his house while Josh wrote down their names and what type of Wesen they were. They returned to Nick and Juliette's house to go over how the people at Shaw's house knew each other, and Nick and Juliette later arrived home as well, so Trubel told Nick what they saw and Josh handed him the list of names and corresponding Wesen that he wrote down. Bud told Juliette that they believed the men at Shaw's house had something to do with the threats against Monroe and Rosalee. The next morning, Josh thanked Nick and Juliette for letting him stay at their house and told them he was going to have to go back home to deal with things somehow. However, he asked if he could still learn about Hundjägers and other related things before leaving, and Nick confirmed with a look towards Trubel that he could. Trubel took him to the trailer and showed him the weapons inside the weapons cabinet and then showed him a Grimm diary entry about Hundjägers. Josh asked her if she thought he'd ever become a Grimm, and she said she didn't know. Trubel continued to read part of the Hundjäger excerpt, and Josh was concerned that he would be on the run the rest of his life with the Verrat thinking he had one of the keys. Trubel told him she was on the run for years and that it didn't do her any good until she stopped running. The next day, Josh headed back to Philadelphia with Trubel, who didn't think he should go alone. Nick lent them his Aunt Marie's car, and Josh promised to take good care of it. Nick watched as they drove away, and Juliette watched as well from her bedroom window. Images 321-promo5.jpg 321-promo6.jpg 321-promo7.jpg 321-The Second Key is found.gif 407-Josh and Trubel hit the books.png Quotes * (Talking to Nick, Juliette, Trubel, and Hank): "Well, at least I know my dad wasn't crazy. Unless all of you are." * (To Nick): "This Grimm thing is ruining my life." * (To Juliette): "You know, sometimes I actually find myself wishing I could be like Nick." Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen